I'll Wait An Eternity For You
by Maximum Rose Ride
Summary: Fang's family is cursed. Every thirteenth son is cursed with being stuck at 18 until they find their true love. Sounds okay right? Wrong. You see Fang can feel all the pain his love is feeling and... Once his true love dies so does he. Will Fang be able to find his true love in time? Or will it be to late? Maybe Fax maybe not. Just kidding DEFINITELY FAX! XD R&R Please O.o
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! XD Guess what?! Since You Have Got To Be Kidding is ending soon… I'm making a new story! Anyways her it is! Just so you know I wrote this on paper first then I… Lost it… (/.\\)**

~Fang POV~

I lazily padded across my dark brown, almost black, wooden floors. They creaked lightly as I stepped on them. To anyone new, they would be annoying, but since I've lived here almost fifty years I've gotten used to it. Yup, you heard me right FIFTY years.

Allow to shed some light upon the subject…

~Flashback to 1929~

I was sitting in a large oak tree, enjoying the views. To my right there was a sparkling lack that was calling my name on this scorching hot day. In front of me was a large open field filled with cattle grazing in harmony with some wild horses. My absolute favorite spot, the woods was behind me. I loved the woods because everything was so peaceful and wild at the same time, there were no restrictions. To my left was my house. It was a normal house, red brick, large glass windows, and wooden doors.

My thoughts were interrupted when my mother Anne yelled, "Nickolas Ride! You better not be in that tree! So help me…" Yup that was my mom. She hates it when I'm in the tree, she thinks I'm going to fall and break my neck. "Get down here Nick!" She yelled up to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumbled. I began to carefully work my way down the sixty foot oak. I put my feet on a branch when I heard a loud crack, and suddenly my feet were dangling in air as I watch the branch plummet sixty feet to the ground before breaking into little pieces.

My mom stood in horror as I began to fall sixty feet to the ground. I closed my eyes right when my back met the ground with a THUD! I brought my knees to my chest and began to open and close my mouth, trying to take back the air that was taken from me.

Then I realized… Shouldn't I be dead? At least shouldn't I have some broken bones? But I didn't have any. I looked to my mother. "Is it true? The… Curse?"

That was when I realized curses weren't just in fairy tales.

~End of flashback~

So like I said, the Ride family is cursed. Every thirteenth son is cursed with being stuck at the age of eighteen until they find their true love. Granted we do feel pain but it is minimal. We also age to eighteen but then we just… Stop. The catch? You feel all the physical pain your love does and the worst… When your love dies, so do you. They could be anywhere in the world or live right next door to you.

I have basically given up. You know the last person in my family that has found their true love? No one. That's right, no one.

With those thoughts aside, I walk to my dresser and pull on a pair of black men's skinny jeans, a black loose fitting tank top, and my black and white vans. I run my hands through my hair and grab my, you guessed it, black backpack and jog to the bus stop.

**A/N: So guys… Tell meh what yew think… Should I continue? Should I just stop ow while I have some pride left? Jk. But seriously tell meh what you think. Yes I know this is short but its cause its a preview **


	2. Best Friends?

~Max POV~ The sun peeked through the window curtains causing me to open my eyes. I cautiously sat up from where I laid in my bed. I listened at my door to make sure HE was still asleep before I slipped into the bathroom. I carefully took my clothes off, making sure I didn't open any previous cuts from last night, and stepped into the warm shower. The warm water seemed to wash away yesterday and all I can think about is today.

When I was done I pulled on a pair of white ripped up skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, and my black leather jacket. I applied concealer over the bruises I 'earned' last night. When I was done with that I put on some eyeliner and mascara. What? I only wear mascara, eyeliner, and concealer.

When I was done I ran down stairs, trying my hardest to be quiet. I laced up my combat boots, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and my grey backpack and went to the bus stop. When I got there my best friend was waiting for me. "Ride." I said with a short nod.

He turned to me and said with a glare, "Moring Walker." Fang Ride, skater/emo/ bad boy/ player of our lovely school, Richmond High. He has coal black hair that falls in front of his obsidian eyes. He wears all dark clothing, either shades of black, grey, or dark blue. Always Vans, DCs, or combat boots. He has a lip piercing. He also smokes. He is very well built, six pack included. He has olive skin. He is quite tall standing around 6'0.

While I was lost in my thoughts a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, brushing and open cut. I tensed for a few seconds before spinning around to face my boyfriend, Dylan. I gently began to kiss him. I heard a gagging noise come from behind me and let go of Dylan. "At least we don't get all feely and suck faces in public." I closed my mouth because Dylan had beaten me to it. Yea… He and Fang didn't get along either.

"At least Lissa is hot and doesn't look like THAT." He said pointing to me.

Owch, that hurt. I looked to Dylan but he wasn't by my side anymore, instead he was holding Fang up by the collar and his fist raised. "Dylan don't, it's okay." Dylan let Fang down right as the bus was pulling up.

Dylan walked back to me and slung his arm around my shoulder and led me to the back of the bus to where we normally sat. He slid in first and I slid in next to him. While I rested my head on his shoulder I admired his features. He has chestnut colored hair that swoops across his forehead. He's got sea green eyes. Today he had on his usual Varsity jacket with his football number on it, 1. He normally wears grey, white, red, blue, or purple. Yup, he's a colorful unicorn type of guy but I love him. He is slightly tanned. He is about 1 inch taller than Fang. And he has almost the same body build as Fang. All in all, Dylan is the perfect Hollister model.

The bus stopped out front of the school and we all piled out. Since we had 30 minutes to kill we went to our normal spot under an old oak tree. I sat down and leaned against the bark, it hurt a little when the rough bark hit my cuts but it didn't bother me. Dylan laid his head down on my lap and started to play with my fingers. "You know you're beautiful, right?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "I would never hurt you Max. I love you." I smiled. Even though he said it a lot, he always meant it. "I love you too."

Dylan is the best guy anyone could ever ask for. He is sweet, caring, loving, loveable, protective, and athletic. The dreaded bell rang telling us to go to our home rooms, mine was math, Dylan's was History. Dylan grabbed my hands and pulled me up to my feet and walked me to my homeroom before he went to his own.

Let hell… Begin.

A/N: So… I'm not going to go straight into Max's history just yet but I'm pretty sure you can infer some things. I really wanted to show the relationship between the characters. There is a reason why Max and Fang don't get along but! That is for another chapter. AND IMPORTANT QUESTION! Do you think there should be a masked ball/dance at their school?


	3. Boyfriend? What boyfriend?

~Max POV~ I'm not going to bore you with the boring-ness of math, history, and reading so I'll fast forward to lunch.

I was walking down the hall to lunch, minding my own business when Ella jumped on my back and pointed towards to cafeteria. "To lunch my mighty steed!" Yea she may be my best friend but something definitely went wrong in her head.

Ella has mid-back length, dark brown, curly hair. She has bright green eyes. She is kinda short standing around 5'4. She is all about fashion and the latest trends. Her mom is a vet so she can afford brand name clothes.

I shook Ella off my back. "Hey Ells. What's up?" "The ceiling." I glared at her and she sighed. "Fine, nothing important just ya know, planning the next school dance!" She practically screeched and started to jump up and down.

"OMG! It's gonna be so much fun. Will there be dancing?!"I mocked her but Ella isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "OMG Max does this mean you're coming. Of course there will be da- hey! Common Max you have to come!"

"No. I refuse to be seen in a dress." I said while glaring at her.

"But that's the thing! It's a masked dance! No one will know it's you." This was a war that could not be won, especially with Ella.

I sighed and gave in. "Fine. If I have to. But I don't have any money to pay for a dress."

"That's okay! I could pay for you!" "Ugh…" I groaned as I slumped into the wall.

"Common, I'm hungry!" I said as I dragged Ella to the cafeteria. I pushed open the metal doors to revel many tables, all seating their own groups. The populars were in the back, the semi-populars were in the middle, and the not-so-popular were in the front. I hated how our school was separated into groups like that, it's unfair.

Ella walked to our table in the way-back corner of the room while I stood in line for 5 minutes for some sort of pasta and a brownie. While I was walking to my table Lissa decided it would be fun to trip me. And it just so happened that I fell, on the floor, on top of the said pasta. I was biting my cheek to keep from cussing her out.

"Oh my god im so sorry." Lissa said sarcastically. I look around 'her' table. It consisted of Fang, Iggy, Brigid, and Maya. They were all snickering except for Iggy and Fang.

"Aw, is the wittle Maxy mad?" She asked and pouted like a baby.

"That's it." I said before I crabbed Lissa and slammed my fist into her cheek.

Lissa, the school slut. She has straight, firey, red hair that cascades over her shoulders. She has dark green eyes that ,to me, look like puke. Shes a cheerleader.

"Max!" I turned to the sound of my name being called and saw Dylan and Ella rushing towards me. Dylan took off his Varsity jacket and handed it to me, nodded in the direction of my stomach. Even though I had a black T-Shirt on there were red stains on my shirt. "Thank you." I said as I zipped up the jacket. It was a few sizes too big so the sleeves went past my finger tips and it came down a little above mid-thigh.

"No problem." Dylan whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"That was pretty bad-ass Max." I grinned and shrugged. "I know." I turned back to Lissa she was wailing and cradling her cheek and Maya and Brigid were at her side, trying to calm her down.

"F-Fang! Do something! She hit me!" Fang had his normal blank expression on. He just shrugged. "You deserved it." The rest of the day went on normally, boring and slow.

~Time Skip to after school~

I had just got inside my house, and luckily he was still asleep. I looked down at the jacket I was wearing. "Crap." I hissed. I forgot to give Dylan his jacket back so I just hung it up, not thinking anything of it, and went upstairs to start my homework.

Not a few minutes later my door slammed open, causing me to jump and accidently through my pencil across my room. "What. Is. This?" Jeb hissed. I gulped and crawled over to a corner of my room. Jeb continued, "Last time I checked you didn't play football, unless… It's your boyfriends." No. No, no, no. He walked over to the side of the room that I was on in three long strides. He crouched down and whispered in my ear. "You never told me you had a boyfriend."

My eyes widened. This is not good, whenever he whispers it seems to hurt more than when he yells. He raised a clenched fist and brought it down on my stomach. The air left my lungs with a Huff. I immediately brought my knees up to my chest and my head down, knowing what was coming next. He began to kick my shins trying to get to my stomach. "You piece of shit!" He yelled. He grabbed my hair and threw me into my dresser. Black splotches blurred my vision until everything was black. Sometimes I liked it better when I was unconscious because I couldn't really feel anything.

I opened my eyes and sat up but I wasn't in my bedroom, instead I was in an all-black bed room. There were two teenagers around 15, but the boy looked 17 or 18. They were talking to each other.

I stood up and walked closer but they paid no mind to me. "Okay, you have to promise me that when school ends we'll still hang out." The boy said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Duh! We could hang out at the park every Saturday! And I'll come over whenever I can."

The boy smirked. "Good. Cause to be honest, your way to awesome to not hang out with, and your my best friend." The girl laughed.

All of a sudden the room around me disappeared and I found myself standing in the middle of the park by the swing set. The same boy from last time was sitting in one of the swings looking down at the ground. He looked so sad, whenever someone else entered the park his face would light up and he would look to the entrance of the park but the light in his eyes faded and he put his head back down to stare at the sand. He lightly kicked the ground which made the swing sway back and forth lightly. He stayed like that until the stars were out and no one else was at the park. He stood up from the swing set and kicked the closest bench and left the park with his black hood up and his hands in his pockets.

I woke with a start and gasping for breath. That was… no, it couldn't… could it?

~Fang POV~

I was walking to my house from the bus stop when there was a sharp pain in my stomach and the breath left my lungs. I doubled over when there was pain in my shins. Then it felt like I hit my head on something hard, then… it stopped.

**Dun dun duuuuun! OKa so I wont be updating very often cause my house has no Wi-Fi cause my family cant afford to pay it. So when I do update it probably will be two or three chapters at a time.**


	4. Party Time!

**(/.\\) Im so sorry! Dont kill me or stop reading. I am trying the best i can but ive had EOC AND Finals all this week and last week. Ive been studying forever but i have a chapter for you! XD**

~Max POV~

It's been two days since Jeb last beat me. SO that means it's Friday, the last Friday of the month to be exact. You see the last Friday of every month one of my best friends, Sam, has a party. Only the most popular people in our school, and a few of Sam's outside friends were invited. There were normally a hundred people, give or take.

I did my normal routine, get up,get dressed, brush my hair and teeth, sneak past Jeb and go on with my day.

.::Time Skip to 20 mins before Sam's party::.

I looked at myself in Nudge's full length mirror. I had on a grey flowy crop top with All Time Low written in black across the front and their logo, black cut off shorts that were studded, blue and purple vans. I had on my rubber bracelet that said 'Wrists are for bracelets'. Nudge also gave me a a galaxy looking phone case. **(Outfit Link: cgi/set?id=122967820) **

My dark brown eyes seemed even darker with the black eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow. My bags were covering par of my left eye, the rest were in their natural waves. Clipped on the front of my shirt was a pair of black sunglasses... you know... Just in case.

Every day Sam throws a party Nudge gets to dress me because I lost a stupid bet. *Insert groan*

"OMG! Max you look awesome! I mean, I love those shorts. I forgot where I got them... I think it was Areopostale or was it Hot Topic. I really dont kn-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Nudge," I say slowly." My ears are bleeding. If you could just control your ranting for a half hour that would be great."

She blinked a couple times before she nodded. "Good."

Nudge was another one of my best friends. We've known each other since eighth grade. She's a chatter box and she knows all the gossip at Richmond High. Sadly she's emo boys adopted sister. She has black curly hair that goes down to her shoulder blades. Her mocha skin compliments her big caramel eyes. shes around 5'9.

She checked her phone. "Shit! Max it's 9:30 already we're going to be late!" She screeched. We climbed down the stairs of her house to her car. Well, I climbed she clomped down in her 5in heels. Which happened to be a Ford. I don't really like Fords. When we climbed in I started singing. "Fords Fords there the best! Drive a mile walk the rest." She turned in her seat and glared at me... I think, was that a glare?

Since we were late Nudge had to park all the way down the street. Nudge took her sweet time walking to Sam's house but I took off sprinting towards his house. I look forward to these parties every month. When I opened the door to his house was greeted with loud music, people yelling "Hey! It's Walker!", and the smell of alcohol.

"Hey Max. Fashionably late I see." Sam said with a chuckle while patting my shoulder. I flinched away from him. "You know it." I said while punching his shoulder. "Hey. Is Dylan here yet?" I asked, standing on my tippy toes to scan the house for Dylan.

"Sorry. He called and said he couldn't cause he had to study for finals." He gave an apologetic smile. I shrugged. "I can still have fun.'' I noticed Fang looking at me, standing by his friend Iggy. Huh, no Lissa?

I grabbed a cup of beer from the counter and chugged it and crushed the cup. This process was repeated until I lost count. Some may judge me but this is my only way of escape if you would call it that. A way to escape my life and this thing called reality.

A few minutes later I was drunk off my mind, standing on a not-so sturdy table dancing with my arms in the air and singing along to Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. My drunken mind hadn't realized it yet but I began to fall into the mass of people that were watching me.

When I thought I was going to fall to the ground a pair of familiar arms caught me.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! CLIFFY! HEHE sorry... XP Okay **

**QOTC ( Question of the chapter): What is your favorite Band?**

**AOTC ( Answer of the chapter): Black Veil Brides CX**


	5. What was that?

**Ok so i decided to update today cause i have school tomorrow. AND it turns out me and a lot of you guys like the same type of music. I didnt there were that many people who liked the same music as I do! XD And for the people that do like the same music as I do guess what!? I get to go to Warped Tour this year! Im going on July 27. If any of ou are going that day maybe we would see each other! BUT WHO KNOWS?! **

**A response to WhatIsLove: I will get to why Max's dad beats her but!You have to wait till i get there in the story XP**

~Max POV~

I looked at the arms that caught me. They were tone and you could see the muscles move when they adjusted me so I was now being carried bridal style. I finally decided to look at his face. I was met with beautiful onyx eyes and a smirk. "You have pretty eyes." I giggled to him. His smirk grew wider.

He began to walk outside. "Where are you taking me?" I asked while pouting. "Taking you home." My eyes went wide. "No! I'm staying here!" I shouted as I fell out of his arms and stumbled back towards the house. "Max. You're drunk. You're going home." He came up behind me and easily flung me over his right shoulder and walked back to his black truck. And just like that my little episode was gone and I was now staring at his butt. I giggled and smacked his butt. He jumped and yelled. "Max! What the hell was that?!" I only giggled and shook my head.

I was now in the backseat of his truck. I put my head down on the seat and rested my feet on the window and fell asleep. I felt someone pick me out of the car but I kept my eyes closed and cuddled closer to the source of the sudden warmth. Something about this felt...Right. I was set down onto something soft, I assumed it was a bed. That was when I opened my eyes. For a second I saw sadness in those beautiful onyx eyes but the second I saw it it was gone.

I knew what I was doing but did I want to do it? It was like my feelings took control for a few seconds. I was caught between my ego and my feelings. I chose my feelings. I caressed Fang's cheek and leaned in. I felt him tense up for a second before he relaxed. I closed my eyes and closed the gap between our lips. His right hand came up to my left hand that was on his cheek. My free hand went to his shaggy black hair. All of a sudden I felt a... Shock? Was it a electric shock? I feel electric shocks when I kiss Dylan but this... This is different, I don't know what that was.

I pulled back hesitantly. Oh god... Dylan! What will he do if he found out? Fang's eyes widened before they went back to normal. He got up from where he was crouching down and left closing the door. I knew he couldn't handle his feelings well but was it necessary to up and leave with out a word?

I plopped down on the bed. Wait this isn't my bed... Oh well. I put my hand on my throbbing head and closed my eyes.

~Fang POV~

I was laying on my couch looking at the ceiling. What was that? I've never felt that before. Was that I sign? No. I couldn't be Max hates me and I hate her. Plan and simple. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand a few times to get the thoughts out of my head. She was drunk, it didn't mean anything. I rolled over to face the couch. I stayed up for another hour before I fell asleep.

~Max POV~

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Bad. Idea. I hissed and put my hands between me and the blinding light that came in through the curtains. In my struggle to block the sun I fell off the bed and onto the black carpet floor. "Shit!" I screeched but put my hand over my mouth. I wasn't in my house. I stood up and saw my black sunglasses on a dresser and put them on, they helped to block the sun. I rubbed my back where I hit the floor.

The door swung open. "What are you doing!? What was that noise?" I hissed at Fang. "Stop yelling." I basically whispered. He looked at me confused and then smirked. "You're hung over." It was more of a statement then a question. "No shit Sherlock." I ground out.

Fang held up his hands in surrender and walked out the room. After a minute I followed him. He met me in the living room with a glass of water and Iboprofen. I nodded in thanks and put the medicine in my mouth and took a sip of water.

"Why didn't you just take me home? We live like right next to each other." Fang shrugged.

"What happened last night?"

**Okay im going to stop it there cuz my head hurts a lot. I'll update ASAP. **

**QOTC: Are any of you going to warped tour? If so what date?**

**AOTC: I am! Im going on July 27th **


	6. Scars and Clues

**Hey guys! XP I would just like to say something. I'm sorry that my chapters are on the shorter side, there normally like 900-1000 words. But I want you to know i really do try to make them long so... Yea! XD Anyways heres the next chapter.**

~Max POV~

"What happened last night?" I asked. Trying and failing to raise an eyebrow. Seriously, how do you people do that?

Fang bit his lip and his eyes sparked with amusement. He put his hand over his mouth to drown out a chuckle. I'm almost positive he didn't realize it but his cheeks turned a rosy pink. God, that looked so cute... Wait what?! You know what? Never mind.

"You got drunk," I kinda knew that. "You threw a temper tantrum in Sam's yard when I tried to take you home," Did NOT know that. "And you said I have pretty eyes," *Insert mental face palm.* " And you... smacked my butt." I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing uncontrollably. I saw Fang's jaw muscles clench. "I'm sorry Fangles, did I make you made.

He fell backwards onto his dark leather couch, his arms draped across the back. But not before mumbling a 'no'.

I finished laughing and crossed my arms over my chest, being serious again. "Anything else I should know about?" Fang shook his head, his usual emotionless mask covering his face. "You're sure?" I asked again. Fang's face went from emotionless to annoyed. "Yes I'm sure." He rolled his eyes. "Why are you still here anyways?" I felt my heart brake a little at his words.

"I'm leaving now, I just wanted to be sure that I didn't do anything stupid." I stated with an exasperated huff. I turned on my heel and walked out the door and started walking to my house. I got dizzy and light headed from the thoughts running through my head 100 miles a minute.

'Why hadn't he told me about the kiss? That was the only part about last night that I remembered. Did it mean nothing to him? He seemed passionate about it though. It wasn't like the kisses he and his girlfriend of the week exchange. Is he keeping it as blackmail? Fang may hate me, yea, but I don't think he'd blackmail me or anybody for that matter. But mainly, what was that feeling?'

I sighed,pushing the thoughts out of my head and running my hand through my bangs. My feet made quiet thumping noises as they hit the hard pavement. With each step I got closer and closer to hell. I carefully walked up the stairs onto the porch. I hesitated, my hand hovering over the door knob. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The second I closed it behind me a glass bottle came rocketing towards me. Even with my quick instincts i had no time to move before the broken glass bottle hit me in the stomach.

Instinctively, my hands went to where the bottle had struck me, warm liquid flowed onto my hands. A demonic cackle erupted from the living room area and not seconds later Jeb came stumbling into view.

**(Sorry but these types of parts are not going to be very detailed because I don't feel very comfortable writing them. Sorry for any inconveniences :/** **) **

Jeb grabbed my face harshly in his hands, forcing me to face him. "This is your fault you know? It was your fault she died! All your fault!" He screamed at me. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. He's right it is my fault. All. My. Fault. He grabbed a fistful of hair and threw me into the living room. I skidded(?) across the hardwood floor and curled into a tight ball, protecting my head and stomach. He punched and kicked me repeatedly in the back until he got bored and stumbled back to his bedroom.

I carefully stood up and made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I slowly and painfully took my shirt off and turned away from my mirror, looking over my shoulder at my black and blue back **(Alliteration anybody? XP)**. I made a face of disgust before breaking down again. How could Dylan even love me? He doesn't even know the real me. I'm worthless, nothing more than a waste of oxygen. Jeb was right, it was my fault. It was _**all**_ my fault. I buried my face in my hands and let years of bottled up emotions break the container they were held in. Every once of self confidence had left, gone.

Then... I felt a urge that I hadn't had since I met Fang. I stood up, wiping the tears from my face and walked to the bathroom. I crouched down and pulled a tissue box out from under the sink, I moved the tissues aside and pulled out a sharp and shiny metal blade. I looked at the blade and down at my uncovered wrist. Faintly you could see the previous scars. I had stopped when I met Fang... but now... the urge was back. I sat on the edge of the cool tub the blade hovering over my wrist. The tears were back again. I closed my eyes and slide the blade over my wrist four times, one for Jeb. One for me. One for Fang. And one for... Mom.

**~Fang POV~**

After Max left I hissed out a few choice words, while hitting my head a few times. Im so stupid. I don't mean to sound mean or annoyed. I actually enjoy her company unlike Lissa and her friends. She made me feel whole. I shook the thought out of my head. No. What she did can't be forgotten.

In the middle of my thoughts a searing pain erupted throughout my stomach. Then my face. And the worst was my back. My back felt as though it was being hit with a sledge hammer repeatedly. Then it stopped. I shrugged it off and went to get a drink. Just as I reached out to open the fridge I curled my body around it in pain. It happened four times and stopped. Even though that hurt like hell I smiled. I smiled because I had clues. The person I was looking for had cuts and scars.

_** OKAY PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!**_

_SO a few chapters back I said Nudge was Fang's adopted sister. Turns out I lied. Please just ignore that. X3_

**QOTC: Whats your favorite animal?**

**AOTC: JAGUARS! Obviously XDD **

**AND YAYYYYY! OVER 1000 WORDS! XD**


	7. Me and Max

**Hia guys! I don't really know what to say so... ON WITH DA STORY! \\(*^*)/**

~Max POV~

"Oh! Max what about this one?!" Nudge asked holding up a hot pink dress that seemed a little to short for my liking.

About two hours ago Nudge and Ella met me at the mall to help me with, wait for it, _dress_ shopping. It was a week after the _incident._ And it was the day before the dance. I know, I'm such a procrastinator. Anyways back to our current situation.

"Max, you have to find a dress tonight! This is your fault for waiting until the last minute." Ella chimed.

I shrugged and raised my hands by my shoulders. "Well if we don't find a dress I like I guess I don't have to go." I said nonchalantly and grinned at Ella and Nudge. Nudge glared at me and stepped toward me. "You are going to that dance if we have to put you in the ugliest dress here," I gulped, Nudge was scary when she was mad. And just like that her mood changed and she smiled. "So I suggest you find a dress you like." She started to talk again but Ella and I ignored her and walked to another isle of dresses.

I went through I don't know how many dresses. I never thought in a million years I would be actively looking for a dress. Just then my hands brushed over a silky fabric. I stopped mid-search and pulled the dress off the rack. "Max what abo- Woah..." She made an 'o' face and almost dropped the dress she had in her hands.

A few minutes later we were checking out with the dress in my hands. "Max that dress is beautiful. Like, how did you find that one. If you didn't buy it then I would have. Can I borrow it sometime? I don't really know what I would wear it for but when the time comes I'll know, you know?" I just rolled my eyes at Nudge's noisy self. "Now, Max, we have to find a mask that goes along with the dress." I sighed. "Ella, you don't have to do this you know? I don't want you to waste your money." Ella turned to me as we were walking. "Max you're right I don't _have _to do this, I _want _to. Besides, I know it won't go to waste on a beautiful girl like you." Ella smirked at me and led us into a store filled with accessories. The mask was way easier to find than the dress. After ten minutes of looking we found a black mask with black and dark purple feathers coming from the top right. It only covered the top half of my face but it matched perfectly with the dress.

We walked out of the store and not seconds later guess who started talking? Nudge. "Now all we have to do is get shoes." Well, that was unexpected. For once Nudge only spoke a sentence. "Please no. I'm tired of walking and besides, I can just were my Vans. Its not like people are going to see them the dress is to long." Ella nodded. "Yea I guess so."

So with that they took me home and I sneaked past Jeb's sleeping form on the couch and went to my room and fell asleep listening to Rodger Rabbit by Sleeping With Sirens.

~Fang's POV~

I sat down in one of the chairs outside the dressing room for the umpteenth time that night. I relaxed seeing in the fact I was going to be here for a while. Iggy walked out in a black tux with a white shirt and a teal bow tie. He turned and tipped his invisble hat. "Well... What about this one?" I sighed. "Ig, they all look great just pick one it's eleven at night." Yes you heard me right. Eleven at night. Iggy dragged me out of my house for my 'opinion' but I honestly think it was just to annoy me.

Iggy pouted. "Fine. You party pooper." Iggy walked back in the changing room and walked back out with the first tux he tried on. "You just randomly picked that one didn't you?" I asked. Iggy bit his lip nervously. "Well...You see... This was so much fun and I didn't really want to go ho-" "You mean to tell me you already knew the one you wanted but tried on every fucking tux in this store?!" I got a lot of weird looks from the employees in the store but I didn't care.

Iggy scratched the back of his neck and closed his eyes and smiled. "Hehe." And just like that he and his scrawny ass were running to a cash register in the opposite direction of my car. Damn he was fast, no wonder he's the track star of our school. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my silky hair. After I had calmed down a bit I walked outside to my car. Not seconds after I opened the door the cool summer air hit me and I shivered involuntarily from the temperature difference.

While I fumbled around in my pockets for my keys I looked at the moon. Few clouds covered the full moon casting ghostly shadows across the parking lot. While I was stuck in the enchantment my fingers touched something metal-like. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my truck.

Oh bye the way Iggy is my best friend. He acts really... gay to put it nicely, but he's not. He's a pyro and takes joy in blowing stuff up. He blew up my last car hence the reason I have a truck that smells like new car. I think I'm the only one on the planet that doesn't like that smell... Anyways. He's pretty tall around six foot. He has almost zero upper body strength. He has icy blue eyes and some-what shaggy strawberry blonde hair. I pulled into my driveway and parked my car. Why do you drive on a parkway and park on a driveway? It should be the other way around.

I clutched the wooden handrail **(Its pretty sad I had to look up parts of a staircase to find that word... /.\\) **and trudged up the staircase to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed face first and didn't even bother to change out of my clothes and got some well deserved sleep.

I opened my eyes and sat up. There were two teenagers around 15, but the boy looked 17 or 18, sitting on my bed. I imminently recognized the two. They were talking to each other.

I stood up and walked closer but they paid no mind to me. "Okay, you have to promise me that when school ends we'll still hang out." The boy said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Duh! We could hang out at the park every Saturday! And I'll come over whenever I can."

The boy smirked. "Good. Cause to be honest, your way to awesome to not hang out with, and your my best friend." The girl laughed.

All of a sudden the room around me disappeared and I found myself standing in the middle of the park by the swing set. The same boy from last time was sitting in one of the swings looking down at the ground. He looked so sad, whenever someone else entered the park his face would light up and he would look to the entrance of the park but the light in his eyes faded and he put his head back down to stare at the sand. He lightly kicked the ground which made the swing sway back and forth lightly. He stayed like that until the stars were out and no one else was at the park. He stood up from the swing set and kicked the closest bench and left the park with his black hood up and his hands in his pockets.

I woke up gasping for breath. That was... Me and Max.

**Hehehe Cliffy! BUt anyways next chapter will be da ball! \\(^o^)/**

**QOTC: What is your favorite color(s)?**

**AOTC: Dark purple and black ^-^**


	8. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

~Fang POV~

I sat up, the cool black sheets of my bed slid down to my waist. I closed my eyes and sighed. Running a hand through my hair I stood up, glancing at my alarm clock. 1:30 stared back at me glowing a ghostly red color. Thanks to Iggy I slept in _way_ late, but I have a few hours before I should start getting ready.

Turning toward my dresser I opened the top drawer and pulled out a black cotton shirt. Moving down to the second drawer I pulled out black board shorts. While getting changed I was pondering what I should do for next few hours. Reaching over to my bedside table I unhooked my phone from its charger. After I dialed to familiar number it rung three times before Iggy picked up. "Hola Fang. Como estas?"

Rolling my eyes I replied. " Mas o menos. Y tu?" Iggy laughed. "Im fine. Now why did I call you? I cant remember."

"Iggy... I called you... And want to go to the beach for a few hours?"

"Oh... I knew that, I was making sure you were paying attention. Im up for the beach any day bro."

"Sure... Meet me there in ten minutes." I hung up and there was a beep signaling the call had ended.

*~*~*~ Time Skip to da playa (Beach)*~*~*~

I climbed off my black motorbike. I was glad I was wearing flip flops otherwise I'm sure I would have burnt my feet. "Fang!" A small and girly voice called my name from behind me. I turned just as a lump of blonde curls wrapped around my legs. I grinned. "Hey Ange." I bent down to her height and ruffled her frizzy hair. Her innocent baby blue eyes staring into my not-so-innocent black ones. "Where's Iggy?" I asked. She pointed down the beach a ways. Gazzy and Iggy were playing volleyball with some other people I didn't recognize. I walked onto the sand. Angel tugged on the back of my shirt "Can you carry me?" I looked down at her bare feet and shook my head. I bent down and let her climb onto my back. I took off running down the beach making airplane noises while Angle giggled like a maniac.

Once we were near the volleyball net I set her down. A few of the girls that were playing stopped and looked at me, and of course I winked. A few giggled a few just continued playing. "Yo! Fang your on our team." Gazzy called from the other side of the net. I nodded, took off my flip flops and my I walked over to the other side of the net and stood behind Iggy. The Florida sun beat down on us, also sending a few cool ocean breezes our way.

I dove for the ball. My arms outstretched and reaching for the ball. The burning sand slightly burned my chest. The ball made contact with my hands and it went back into the air and Gazzy hit it back over the net. Standing up I swiped away the sand that stuck to my chest. A few of the girls were staring at me and Iggy. I gave a questioning look towards Iggy. Iggy grinned. "Their staring at this awesome-ness." He said as he gestured to himself.

The game continued until out team won. I turned on my phone and looked at the time. 5:30. "Igtard. Its 5:30. Im leaving."

"Yeah, we should probably leave too. Angel, Gazzy lets go!" Angel's head raised when her name was called. She stood up from the sand castle she was building and gave me a hug before following her brothers, Iggy and Gazzy, back to Iggy's yellow jeep. And just like Iggy, I drove home.

*~*~*~ Time Skip to Fang's house*~*~*~

I opened the door to my humble abode and lightly closed it behind me, it made a quiet 'click'. I walked down the dark hallway. The walls were a medium grey with black trimming. Of couse you can probably tel I wanted it that way. Kicking my door open I walked in. In the process I discarded my shoes by my dresser.

I went into my closet and pulled out a purple dress shirt. After I took my other shirt off I began to button the dress shirt and tied on a darker purple tie. Once the shirt was on I pulled on a fancy black jacket and matching dress pants. **(Picture in my profile ) **Finally I pulled on my old beat up Vans and went into my garage and got on my motorbike and sped off to the school.

~Max's POV~

Ella and Nudge had done my makeup and fixed my hair... Did I tell you it took them two hours?! Well it did! Now they were examining me. Ella stopped pacing and snapped her fingers. "Thats it! Thats what you're missing!" Ella ran to her bathroom and can back with contacts. "Here put these in." She tossed me the container and I fumbled with it before I actually caught it. After I put them in, with help from Ella, they moved me towards a mirror.

The girls eyes widened. I reached up to touch my face to get the confirmation I needed to know the girl in the mirror was me. I'll admit it, Ella and Nudge did a great job. My used-to-be brown eyes were now a baby blue. The smokey eye makeup around them made them seem sharper but still beautiful nonetheless. My cheek bones stood out more and my hair was almost pin straight. The bags that normally hung in my eyes were pinned back slightly. I almost hadn't noticed that they dyed the ends of my hair black with semi-permanent dye. And finally to the dress. The silky black and purple material went to firm fitting at the top and flowed out at the bottom. The only thing I didn't like was that it was strapless. And of course hidden under that my old black Vans covered my feet.

I turned around to face Ella and Nude. They were both biting their lips nervously and shifting their weight from foot to foot. They both squealed out of suprise when I huged them both. "Thanks guys." I whispered to them. They both hugged back. " No problem Max." Ella said. "Yea! Like if you ever need to go to a party we could totally do your clothes and makeup. Ella could do makeup and I could do clothes. Or the other way around. Wait who has better fashion, I mean we both have hella fashion sense but idf-" **(Outfit link in my profile)**

"Thank you Ella!" I laughed out. Nudge crossed her arms over her chest. "Humf!"

~*~*~*Time skip to da dance \\(^-^)/~*~*~*~

Before I got out of Ella's car I put on my mask. My phone vibrated on the seat. I bent over and answered it. " Hey babe." I smiled at Dylan's voice it was smooth and clear, kinda like glass. If glass could talk. "Hey! Are you at the dance?"

"Yea. Where are you?" He asked.

I laughed. "I'm not telling you'll have to find me."

"Maaaax..." He half whined half groaned.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find me, I mean we've been dating how long?"

He chuckled. "Good point. Kay, well I'll see you soon, hopefully."

"Kay. Bye love you." "Love you too!" He hung up and I smiled.

Unlike the rest of the girls my shoes didn't make any 'clicking' noises as I walked into the dance. I looked around. The punch bowl was in the far right corner, which no doubt, someone probably spiked. Front and center was the stage. A dj was playing Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. Why is it every party I go to plays FOB? Oh wait their an _AMAZING _band, that's why. The whole gym was filled with dancing bodies, people standing off to the side talking over the music, and to my left a group of football players staring at me. I recognized some, one was Dylan and one was also Fang. Dylan looked straight into my eyes but turned to talk to his friends again, I guess he couldn't tell who I was. My heart seemed to sink a little. I glanced back at Fang. If he knew who I was he wasn't showing it, but he was staring at me. I sorta expected that form him, he stars at everything in a dress or skirt.

I rolled my eyes and turned away and went to Ella, Nudge, and Sam. "Aye Max!" Is it bad that your boyfriends best friend can recognize you but he can't? We hi-fived like we normally do. "Hey Sam."

"Dylan's looking for ya." I scoffed. "Yea I know. I walked right past him but he didn't even know it was me." Sam bit his lip. I have to admit it was really cute. "Oh..." I laughed. "But whatever. Its a dance so I'm gonna go... dance." I said awkwardly and backed away from the group. I made it to the dance floor and right after I did a slow song started. I groaned. Everyone else had someone to dance with, you cant really slow dance with yourself, that'd be... Weird. I turned around to find Fang in all his glory. He bowed slightly with his hand outstretched towards me. What he said surprised me. "May I have this dance?" His voice was almost like velvet, strong and rich. Fang never talked like that around me. He sounded so old fashioned but it was strangely attractive. I smiled and half curtsied. "You may." He chuckled. He wrapped his hands around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck.

Immediately I recognized the song. It was a cover of Iris by Sleeping With Sirens. Fang smirked. "You know this song?" I nodded. "Iris cover by Sleeping With Sirens." He nodded. We were dancing in the middle of a small circle people formed around us. I'm sure most of the people here knew who Fang was but no one knew who I was.

The way Fang danced was different but not weird. Every move he made was graceful and seemed thought out ahead of time. He danced like the people in the old movies.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

I flinched slightly from the lyrics. Fang seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow. I looked down at his feet and blushed. If I didn't know it was Fang by now his shoes would have given it away. He was wearing his old Vans, the ones I drew on I-don't-know-how-long-ago. There was the lack Veil Brides symbol and jaguar print on the sides. I looked up at him and smirked. "What?"

"Nothing..." I said shaking my head back and forth.

**_I just want you to know who I am_**

The song ended and I had a crazy thought. I _do_ want Fang to know who I am but I don't know how I would tell him. While I was in my thoughts Fang pulled me over to a corner nobody was. He was staring at me and I met his gaze. Eyes so dark they could give midnight a run for its money. He leaned in and my eyes fluttered shut and we met in the middle. His lips were soft and tasted like the punch they were serving. The kiss stayed soft and loving. His hands caressed my face while mine got tangled in the hair on the back of his neck. His hair felt like the fabric of my dress, silky but softer. The same feeling the last time we kissed ran through me but it wasn't as noticeable. He pulled back first. One of his hands dropped away from my face, the other stayed on my cheek.

"Max..." Fang sighed. My eyes widened and I turned away about to run, but he caught my hand and pulled me back so our chests were pressed together. He wrapped both arms around me and berried his face in my neck. "H-How did you know?" I stuttered. He smirked and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "It'll take more then hair dye, a mask, and blue contacts to make you unrecognizable to me. That and you have the shoes I gave to you..."


	9. Photo Booth Struggles

**Haha guys please don't murder me... I had _really _bad writers block and I've had to do two stupid book reports. BTW guys if you ever are thinking about reading Gathering Blue... DONT! I fell asleep reading it. TWICE! **

**But enjoy this chapter please. Tell me what you think in the reviews! ^~^**

~Max POV~

My eyes widened. How could I have been so stupid?! I should have known he would recognized the shoes.

Instead of staying like any normal girl would, I yanked my hand out of his and did what I did best. I ran. As I left the school doors I could hear him yelling my name, begging for me to stop. But I didn't, I ran all the way home like a little piggy. After running a half a block I slowed to a walk. My breathes came in fast and uneven. Now I was glade I had worn these shoes and no heels. Walking down the concrete sidewalk down my neighborhood my eyes were drawn to the medium sized house that was painted white and grey on the exterior. The house I used to call my safe haven. The key word was _used to. _It was really all my fault Fang and I had our falling out a few years ago. 

I had promised, _middle finger promised, _I promised I wouldn't forget him. That I wouldn't leave him... But I did. I had tried to call out to him so many times but if I had... We both would have gotten hurt. I thought it would be better o make a clean break, then I would be the only one hurt.

~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*

"Mom! I wanna go to the mall!" My mother turned to face me for a _second _to scold me. When she turned back to the road it was already to late. The rain was so heavy nobody could see the car in front of them. She it the brakes but it did o good on the slippery road. We collided into the back of a semi truck. I jerked forward, the seat belt bit into the skin of my shoulder. The window shield shattered, sending glass shards flying into my skin. I put my hands in front of my face in defense. A loud humming sound deafened me, I looked around, clueless. I could faintly hear people shouting but I couldn't hear what they were saying. When I looked to my mom I started to cry. Her head rested on the steering weal, the air bag already deflated. One of her hands laid limp on the chair. I started to scream. "Mom... Mom? Mom?!" I shook her hoping to wake her from her endless slumber but it was no use.

I felt hands wrap around my waist and tug me free from the seat belt and away from my mom. I reached towards her, kicking and screaming at my rescuer. They turned me around and held me to their chest as I sobbed hysterically. They stroked my hair saying words that went in one ear and out the other.

~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~

When the news reached my father he was devastated. He shut down, he wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. He started going out late and didn't come home until the next day. I didn't need to ask him where he had been, the smell of alcohol on his breath told me exactly where he had been. I locked myself in my room, only coming out when I needed food or water. I had completely forgotten Fang.

The crash had been all over the news. "Tragic car accident claims on victim and injures another in Orlando Florida. The family wish to keep the names out of the public media."

The constant reminder seemed to make Jeb even more upset and began to take it out on me. First it was verbal abuse. "It was all your fault she's gone! You piece of shit!""You should have been the one to die, not her." ect. Then it was physical abuse. When I was safe in my room I would always look out my window and see Fang sitting on his driveway, waiting for me, but I never came. If Jeb had known about Fang then I was sure he was going to kill him so instead of risking Fang's life I risked our friendship.

But now Fang was older, stronger, he knew how to take care of himself. I wasn't scared anymore, but Fang hadn't seemed to forgive me until now.

I slipped out of the dress I was wearing when I entered my room. I pulled on yoga pants and a tank top. I laid down, face first, onto my bed. Holding the pillow to my face I screamed. The sound was muffled and quiet. I rolled over and sat on the edge of my bed and opened a drawer to my dresser and moved aside some clothes. At the bottom of one of the drawers was a photo. One of those photos you get from the photo booth in the mall. The first and top picture was me and Fang. We were both just smiling, the second we both made the ducky face, and the third...

~*~*~Flashback~*~*

We had just done the ducky face, Fang and I, and we ran out of ideas. The timer was on five and still counting down. I began to panic. Once the timer hit 1 I felt Fang turn my face towards him. Our lips connected and the photo was taken. Fang let go of my face. "What the hell was that?!" I asked swinging my arms around. "What was what?" "**That!**" Fang just shrugged and exited to booth and walked towards Hot Topic. I followed him still asking him a million questions, all of which he didn't answer.

~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~

I held the photo to my chest and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	10. Lost And Found

~Fang POV~

"Aye! Fang look at her!" Ari whispered excitedly to me. Be pointed towards the entrance of the gym. I turned around to get a better view. Dylan must have over heard him because he turned also.

The girl met Dylan's eyes for a second before he turned around and started talking about Lissa and how she was so hot and probably great in bed. I rolled my eyes. Just putting it out there, she wasn't. I shuddered just thinking about it.

I averted my attention to the girl. Hurt flashed across her eyes for a split second before they met my eyes that were still staring.

She just rolled her eyes and walked off. I smirked at her retreating form. I turned back to Dlyweed and the guys.

After ten minutes of their pointless blabbering about girls, I turned and strided over t where everyone was dancing. The song I recognized as Iris cover by Sleeping With Sirens started to play a familiar melody.

Max was obsessed with this song in middle school.

I saw the girl from earlier standing by herself. I walked silently towards her and bent my upper body slightly and held out my hand, they way my mother had taught me who knows how many years ago.

She turned around and took a step back, surprised.

"May I have this dance?" I leave the cockiness out of my voice and talk how I would normally talk to someone outside of school.

She giggled slightly."You may."

I smirked and placed my hands on her hips ever so lightly. And she wrapped her warm, soft hands around my neck.

Her eyes lit up when the song started to play louder. "You know the song." It came out more of a statement than a question but she nodded anyways. People that knew who I was made a circle around us, they were all trying to figure out who the lucky girl was that got to dance with, and I quote, "The god of hotness."

We continued to dance. I danced how I was taught, graceful and well thought. Call me old fashioned.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming._

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies._

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive._

I felt her flinch slightly. I raised and eyebrow but she just shook her head and mumbled. "Nothing." She blushed and looked down at my shoes.

Wile she was looking down I took the time to look at her wrists. On her left there were four clean cuts that were healing. On her right was a scar in he shape of a heart, barely noticeable.

She looked back up at me and smirked. I gave her a questioning look. "What...?" She smirked and shook her head.

**_I just want you to know who I am_**

The song ended and I lead her to a forgotten corner in the room. Before I could process what I was doing I was leaning in and my eyes shut. My lips met her soft lips. I made sure to keep it gentle, this wasn't some fling. A jolt of electricity traveled through me and I knew instantly... She was the one. I had found her, finally. Her hands tangled in the hair on the back of my neck. My hands caressed her face.

I pulled back from the kiss hesitantly.

"Max..."I sighed. She turned on her heel to run but I just barley caught her hand and pulled her to my chest and held her in place. I bent down and buried my face in the crook of her neck, she smelt good, like pomegranates. Great, now I'm a scent pervert.

"H-How did you know?" She stuttered. I smirked and tucked a piece of hair that had escaped the bobby pins behind her ear. I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "It'll take more then hair dye, a mask, and blue contacts to make you unrecognizable to me. That and you have the shoes I gave to you..."

Before I knew it she was running out of the gym. I didn't take it to heart, Max was never good with processing her feelings. I ran out of the school behind her, calling her name though, I knew it was useless. Her beautiful dress trailed behind her and flapped in the wind.

I stopped and stomped my foot of the pavement. "Damnit!" I yelled to myself. I ranmy hands through my hair. I held my hand over my mouth where she had kissed me. I hadn't seen Max kiss Dylan like that in a wh-... "Shit. Shit, shit..." Dylan. I kissed Max, who was dating Dylan, who hated my guts.

**Sorry its so short /-\ Im not good with guy POV's ...**


End file.
